Life Changes
by jrfan81
Summary: Five years ago Buffy told Angel that if he left he'd better not come back. well he had to come back cause evil is coming and he knows it wants something with Buffy. can she put everything aside to help him stop this evil or will the secrets she has stop h
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy and Angel story**

By Angela Renneberg

Chapter 1

A girl stands next to a door all alone. She doesn't look scared of the night like most people in the area are. She looks confident and ready to take on anyone who might try and hurt her or anyone behind the door._ Yeah she looks like she could kick my ass_, Angel thinks to him self. He usually doesn't think like this but hey it's been a long night no, make that a long week. Trying to work up the courage to come over here isn't the easiest thing to do especially when your ex runs the place.

_An ex that wants nothing to do with you,_ Angel admits to him self. After what happened Angel doesn't blame her why would he if he had been in her shoes he would have done the same thing. Walking out on her was the hardest thing he ever had to do and when he left she made it clear if he walked out that door he better not come back.

_I walked out because my pride and this stupid curse kept me from doing what I really wanted to do…_ Angel didn't need to finish the thought because he already knew where this was going, _to more brooding_. Yep this was not helping one bit. Trips down memory lane usually didn't did they?

Leaving the thought hanging in the air Angel strode out of the shadows towards the young girl at the door. As he went he couldn't help but notice how she reminded him of Buffy, the ex. _That isn't possible…_ Buffy only being the age of 29 could not have a daughter that old but then again he had had a son go from infancy to age 18 in a matter of weeks so he was ruling nothing out.

The girl caught sight of Angel and stiffened as if preparing for a fight. It Angel respect her a little bit at least she wasn't dumb. Angel may be dangerous because of the power he holds but he doesn't use it against innocence and she seems pretty damn innocent. But Angel never underestimated anyone because he learned with Buffy that things aren't always as they seem.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked politely even though it was prominent that she wanted to kick his ass for just being there.

"Yes I was just looking for an old friend and I figured you might know her." He replied evenly.

"Who would this friend of yours be?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well her name is Buffy Summers." He almost laughed at the shocked look on her face. "By the look on your face I take it you know her?"

"I might but first I need to know who you are." She replied

"The names Angel or you could just tell Buffy her first undead ex is here." He answered with a little bit of mockery in his voice.

"Angel huh, I've heard so much about you according to my boss you fight the good fight but in the process break the ones that love you hearts." She said and there was a hint of satisfaction in her eyes when he winced. _Those eyes_ Angel thought _look so familiar_. A chocolaty brown color that he used to know very well but had long forgotten how he knew it. The answer was just beyond his reach so he let it go at this point maybe to return later to figure it out.

"You have to make sacrifices when trying to save the world" he answered covering up his hurt at her stab. That comment made her get very angry at him. He was going to have to be careful if he didn't want to get dusted.

"Well not always is this true, look at Buffy she hasn't"

"I wouldn't say that exactly say that. Buffy gave up a lot to be a slayer" he said truthfully. She had given up a lot. A normal life and a lot of people she cared about. _If it hadn't been for Buffy this girl probably wouldn't even exist._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Little did Angel know that if it wasn't for him and Buffy together she really wouldn't exist because she was their child. Born about four years ago she was taken as an infant because some group wanted to make a prophesy come true. They make her 21 instead of 1 fulfilling a prophesy but breaking Buffy's heart during it.

She had loved her daughter so much. She had taken so much time to choose a name that was right. In the end she settled on Savannah Joyce Summers. Using her mother's name as a middle name because she wished her mother could have been a part of it. Buffy knew Angel was Savannah's father though she didn't know how it could happen but it had and Buffy was actually grateful that he was the father because she someday he would comeback and take care of her and Savannah like she wanted him to but then all of the stuff with the prophesy happened and instead of getting a baby back she got a 21 year old. Buffy didn't know what to do what to feel sometimes she still didn't but she was working on it.

_Working on it I say that so much but it's just a lie so I don't have to face what I don't want to face._ Buffy thought. Life had changed so much after that day. Buffy had changed a lot too. _Yep, I'm lying to myself and others and I don't care about anything._ Buffy was going day to day not caring what was going on. Everyday was a blur to her and she didn't give a crap. But no one knew that and she wasn't going to let them know that because that always led to an intervention where all her friends bash her and she ends up running away to LA. Her thoughts were cut off abruptly when there was a knock at her office door.

"Come in" she said automatically.

Willow opened the door and came in. "hey Buffy what ya doin'"

"Nothing just looking at some of these files" Buffy lied.

"Hmm doesn't look like it" Willow replied looking at her desk. "Looks like you're taking a trip down memory lane." On the desk there were pictures of Savannah as a baby and pictures of Buffy her friends and family.

"Ok you busted me. I was looking at these pictures but so what?"

"You're moping in the past" Willow scolded her. "Buffy you can't change the past. What happened happened. You can make the future better, you can make this moment better but you can't change the past without breaking some major rules."

"I know that Willow. I just like remembering the good times." Buffy defended her position.

"Remembering is good. It makes you remember where you came from and what not to do again but mopping like I know you are is not a good thing. And I know you're thinking about someone who's not in those pictures." She got her answer from the look on Buffy's face. "Ha! I knew it! You are thinking about Angel! But then again one of his kids is working security out back. How could you not think about him?" willow replied and as soon as it came out the phone on Buffy's desk rang.

Buffy answered it, "Summers, what? You have to be kidding me. I'll send someone down right away. No I'm not coming myself. I'll let someone else intercept him first. Ok bye." She said and hung up. "Hey will want to smack a vampire with a soul around a little bit?"

"Spike? I already did that yesterday." Willow replied.

"No angel." Buffy replied.

"Angel's here?" Willow replied in awe.

"Yep and I want someone to go down there and stall him for a while. It's you or Xander and I don't want Angel dusted which could happen with Xander." Buffy replied with a smile.

"You're right. I'll go." Willow said and left.

_Aw. Angel took you long enough._ Buffy thought. _Now let's get this show on the road._ Buffy looked out the window and waited patiently for him to get to her office._ Wonder how long it will take this time_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So you did call her right you're just not trying to a fast one on me are you?" Angel asked, getting frustrated. She should be down here by now or him up there. He looked at his watch again. Only a few hours till sunrise, He so did not have time for this.

"Yes I did call her. She should be here any minute. What's your hurry?" the girl asked.

"Well sun rises in a few hours." Angel responded evenly.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want to get fried now would we." She said with a little humor. She was enjoying his squirming about the sun.

"No I don't want to." Angel said and tried to remember where he knew those eyes. _Come on think Angel, think. _Just then the door opened and Angel expected to see Buffy but instead he saw a red head that he thought he knew.

"Hello Angel, long time, no see." She said and he knew exactly who it was.

"Willow. I didn't even recognize you." He said

"Most people don't, I've changed a lot." Willow replied.

"Hey aunt Will do you mind if I take a break if you're gonna be out here? I'm starving." The girl interrupted.

"Go ahead Savannah I'll take care of this. And stay away from spike. He needs to recuperate before you attack him again." willow replied evenly

"Yes Ma'am" the girl said and went through the door.

"Aunt Will?" Angel inquired.

"A lot of things have changed since you've been gone Angel." Willow said.

_You're telling me _Angel thought.

"Since when are you old enough to have a 21 year old niece? And I thought you were an only child?" Angel asked.

"I am an only child and since four years ago I am old enough to have a 21 year old niece." Willow stated. "I told you things have changed a lot."

"Mind telling me what exactly?" Angel asked.

"Umm…" Willow stammered, "I can't tell you. I think Buffy should."

"Well then take me to her, the suns not getting any farther from rising." Angel said.

"Hold on a sec I've got to get some one to cover this door till Savannah gets back." Willow said and then took out a cell phone and dialed a number. She talked on it for a few minutes then hung up. "Someone will be right down then we can head up to Buffy's office."

"How come she didn't come down here to meet me and sent you to stall?" Angel asked

"Well to tell you the truth she needed time to compose herself. You know that your leaving was hard on her and to have you come back well… it's hard." Willow said. "Plus she's got a lot to tell you but I'm sure she has no clue how to tell you."

"See willow now was that so hard?" Angel teased.

"Angel! Don't tease me that was hard. I wasn't supposed to tell you anything but I'm no good at this lying thing!" Willow said with feeling.

"Sorry willow." Angel said sincerely. Finally someone got down there to watch the door So that Willow and Angel could go inside. Willow pointed things out in the building as they went through and Angel was very impressed. Buffy had made quite the "empire" so to speak. It was quite efficient in training potential slayers and other people who wanted to fight the undead. But still it seemed like even with all this something was still missing. Maybe it was because the two true slayers actually didn't get to go out and fight evil they just sat here in this building and ran things.

"It's through here Angel. Good luck." Willow said pointing to the door on their right. Angel went to it and hesitated. Was this going to be as nasty as it was when he left? He didn't want to hurt her again. He finally decided to get this over with and opened the door and went in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy was standing with her back to him looking out the window. _Damn why'd she have to be more beautiful than before?_

"So Angel when I said I never wanted to see you again if you walked out you didn't understand what I said?" _And she's still angry too._

"I did understand and I would have respected your wishes if I hadn't been told to come here and warn you," Angel replied in his usual overly calm way.

"To warn me about what?" buff asked finally turning around. _Damn why does he always have to look so good?_ she thought annoyed.

"About the new big bad that wants you and it also said something about your daughter" Angel responded shrugging. Buffy instantly became afraid for Savannah. _Calm down Buffy calm down_. Seeing the fear that hit Buffy's eyes when he mentioned the evil wanted her daughter Angel became concerned. "Buffy are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just peachy" Buffy replied with a hint of sarcasm that went unnoticed by Angel. Buffy looked behind Angel at a picture of her and Savannah, _I promise that I won't let it get you Vannah_ "so Angel how do you know this is going to happen?"

"Whistler came to me and warned me. He was really nervous too. He actually said 'this is bad Angel, really bad' that makes me very sure the powers are worried and I for one would like to know why." Angel said agitated.

"Me too, I'll get Giles, Will, Dawnie, and Andrew on it" Buffy said and then she noticed Angel look very tired. The she looked out her protected windows and realized the sun was coming up. "Tomorrow, I'll get them on it. Right now I'm gonna get you to a bed." Buffy walked around her desk and was gonna go out the door when Angel pulled her to him.

"I've missed you so much, beloved. Don't you dare thing otherwise." He said softly before releasing her again. Buffy continued out the door and Angel followed neither of them were able to see the other grinning shamelessly.

_Sorry I know this chapter is short but I promise a longer one is coming… also thanks to the few who reviewed. I hope your confusion is gone…_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys... i know it's been forvever and a half since i posted on this story... but someone wanted a new chapter so i put this together... i hope you like it... it may be a while between posts since i have finals coming up and i'm starting my summer job(Which means little free time) and i have a couple other stories on other sites that i'm working on so i'll post when i can but it will take some time so thank you in advance for your patience... **

Chapter 5

As Buffy walked towards the "suites" as the Slayers in training called them, she showed Angel some more of her new world. He was very impressed. She knew what she was doing. She had everything to where it looked complicated but was very simple. The SIT's trained for being a slayer but also studied so they could get their diplomas for high school. All people who were involved lived in the building next door that connected through an underground passage. To the person passing, these buildings looked like the others in the area. _But it wasn't _Angel mused following Buffy to what Buffy said was the last area before the suites began. The simulation Room.

"Ok Spike I know you're hiding it's not Savannah" Buffy said stopping in the middle of the room.

"Oh pet, it's just you. I keep getting you and that bloody Savannah mixed up," Spike said coming out of his hiding place. Angel couldn't help but wonder what he met by that. Spike saw Angel and smirked. "Oh Peaches you decided to try your luck by coming back here finally."

"Shut up spike, I'm too tired to deal with your mocking right now" Angel said wearily.

"I'm not mocking you just stating the truth, Peaches." Spike said smirking. "Well I would love to stay here and chat but I must be gettin to bed, later Buffy, Peaches." Spike said and walked off.

"Bye Spike." Buffy said shaking her head. She knew what he was doing, hiding from Savannah. "Come on we are almost there I promise." She said to Angel and continued towards her destination. She walked to the end of the hallway and unlocked a door. She opened the door and led Angel into a very nice pent house type place.

"Wow Buffy this is nice. Do you roll out this for all your guests?" Angel asked looking around.

"Nope just you since this is my place." Buffy said grinning.

"Wow you actually want me to be in the same house with you?" Angel asked only half joking.

"Yes Angel I do" Buffy replied giggling. Angel smiled at the fact that he had made her laugh.

"So where do you want me?" Angel asked meaning where did she want him to sleep but of course Buffy didn't take it that way. _I want you here, with me, permanently. _Buffy had to stop herself from having these thoughts. They were getting her nothing except frustrated. "Buffy you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm great. Well I only have one bedroom so you get to stay there with me but only if you are a good boy," Buffy replied jokingly.

"Oh I promise I will be just give me a command." Angel said and both of them started to laugh.

"Wow that was bad," Buffy said once she could breath normally again. "Ok time for bed come on." Buffy walked to the bed room and Angel couldn't help but notice her tastes had grown up but still had a style that said Buffy.

"Nice room" Angel said walking over to the bed.

"Thanks" Buffy replied. Both got ready for bed and climbed in. Buffy didn't know where she should be or what she should do. Angel fixed that problem when he pulled her into his arms. She couldn't help but smile. "Night Angel and I missed you too," She said as she drifted off to sleep. Angel smiled maybe there was hope for the two of them. This thought stayed with him as he slowly relaxed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy awoke to the sun shining down on her and thanked whoever invented the windows that allowed light through and not have any of her vamp friends getting fried. Buffy went to get up and felt Angel's arm tighten around her. She smiled slightly and somehow got out of his arms and went into the bathroom to shower. When she got out of the shower Angel was still sound asleep. _He must really be tired_ she thought walking into the kitchen. She made herself some coffee.

She was drinking it when Angel walked into the main living area. "Morning," he said sitting next to her.

"mornin', there's some blood in the fridge if you want some," Buffy told him. He looked at her and she felt the need to elaborate. "I always keep some handy. You never know when you're going to need it," Angel nodded and went to the fridge to get it. "So," Buffy said trying to fill the silence.

"So," Angel repeated. "That guard you had down at the door last night was pretty… amazing."

"Yeah, she's great," Buffy replied with a proud look in her eyes. _Hmm… wonder why that's there?_ Angel thought.

"So, is she a slayer? Because she seemed very unafraid of me or anything else that came around last night," He asked.

"Well it's quite confusing actually," Buffy responded and Angel gave her a look to continue. "Well her mother is a slayer," She said and Angel looked shocked.

"What? But most slayers aren't old enough to have a kid her age." Angel said confused.

"You are when evil cults get into the mix," Buffy said bitterly.

"What happened?" he asked starting to put things together.

"When savannah was a baby some evil cult decided that to make some prophesy come true they needed to take her and did a spell to make her 19 instead of a year old." Buffy told him.

"Wow that must have been hard to handle." Angel responded.

"It was. When we went in we were expecting to find a baby but we found her as she is which helped a lot during the fight that happened but afterwards took a lot of getting used to, especially on the mother's part," Buffy said.

"Who's the mother?" he asked.

"The mother is," Buffy started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Damn," she said and walked over to answer it. "Savannah what are you doing here?" she asked opening the door further to let savannah in.

"Aunt Will sent me to find you. She said you need to tell her something," Savannah responded.

"Will's getting too good at this mind reading stuff," Buffy said.

"Willow can read minds?" Angel asked hoping she couldn't read his. He had some things he wanted to keep a secret.

"Only those she's closest to, me, Xander, M-"Savannah started but caught herself. "Buffy, Spike, Giles. You are probably safe Angel, at least for now," Savannah finished sensing Angel's discomfort over the fact that Willow could read minds.

"When did she learn this?" Angel asked, not addressing Savannah's comment.

"She's been working on it over the year. It's only recently that she's been able to do it easily though," Buffy explained.

"Interesting," Angel said still nervous over the fact that she could read minds. _Could she read mine?_

"Well we'd better go down there before Will sends up Spike or Xander to find us," Buffy said walking to the door. Angel quickly followed her.

"You really don't like Spike or Xander do you? And here I thought they were embellishing that fact," Savannah said following him out the door. Buffy laughed and went out the door shutting it behind her. Some things never change, like Xander's hate for Angel, Spike's need to torment him, and the way Buffy liked having Angel around.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Angel, Buffy and Savannah walked into the conference room or what was fondly called Scooby Central everyone turned to look at them. "Well, well, well Dead boy finally decided to show his face again," Xander said from his spot.

"Hello to you to Harris," Angel said.

"Alright before you two get going let's actually get to the point of calling this meeting," Buffy said stopping a fight before it happened. Dawn got up and walked over to Angel.

"I should be mad at you but I can't for some reason," she said before pulling him into a hug. "That's probably cause I know your secret," she whispered in his ear. Angel gave her a confused and slightly shocked look. "Later," she said in response. Angel nodded.

"Good to see you A, you're looking pretty good considering," Faith said walking over to give him a hug.

"Considering what?" Buffy asked.

"Considering he came back," Faith quickly responded and it took everything that Angel had not to sigh in relief.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"No problem Angel, you just got back I don't think you need her yelling at you about that too," Faith whispered back. "But you do need to tell her."

"I will, in time," Angel whispered in reply before pulling away.

"So what's the stitch B?" Faith asked as they all sat down.

"I need you guys to research a big bad that's coming for me," Buffy replied.

"What?" Giles asked.

"I've got it on good authority that a big bad is going to try and kill me," Buffy said.

"Another one? How many of these is there going to be?" Xander asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Who knows," she said with a smirk. "Probably quite a few more."

"Do you know any of the specifics?" Giles asked and Buffy glanced at Angel.

"All that I was told was that I needed to get back here and warn you that a powerful evil was coming for Buffy and her daughter. Whatever that means," Angel said.

"Who told you to come back?" Giles asked skeptically.

"Whistler," Angel said and everyone knew that this was serious. "I don't know what it is that's coming after Buffy but I know that it's bad enough that the powers are very worried. And that's got me worried," Angel said and the others nodded.

"So we really know nothing about this demon except that it's coming?" Xander asked.

"That seems to be it, maybe we should look up prophesies we might be able to find more info that way. Find something to work off of," Buffy offered and Giles nodded.

"Yes, that would be a very good place to start Buffy," Giles said and Buffy gave him a smile.

"Well, while you guys are doing that why don't me A, Savvy and B go hit the town see if we can't find something," Faith said.

"One problem with that Faith the sun hasn't set yet," Savannah said glancing over at Angel.

"Well why don't me and A wait till the sun sets and you two get out there, I know B is just itching for a fight and you mini B are always itching for a fight," Faith said not noticing her slip up. Angel's eyes got really big as he put the pieces together. _After Buffy's daughter, pride and fear in Buffy's eyes, her mother is a slayer, hard to deal with. _ Buffy glanced over at Angel and saw that he'd put the pieces together.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Angel," Buffy said and walked out of the room. She didn't want to have this fight in front everyone. Angel followed her into her office and shut the door.

"So she's your daughter?" he asked and Buffy could hear the jealousy and bitterness in his voice along with great sadness.

"Yeah, she is, I was going to tell you this morning but then we got interrupted," Buffy said and Angel nodded.

"Who's the father?" he asked and Buffy looked away from him.

"I don't know, I mean I know who it is but I don't know how it could've happened," Buffy said and Angel was very confused.

"You mean you know who the father is but you don't know how you got pregnant?" he asked and she nodded. When she didn't continue he asked again, "Who's the father?"

"The father is," Buffy paused, she couldn't do this. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. "God, this shouldn't be this hard."

"Buffy," Angel said softly moving over to her. He didn't want to upset her. She had enough to deal with right now without him adding to it to. "You don't have to tell me right now if it's too hard. You can tell me when you're ready," he said. Even though he wanted to know he didn't want to pressure her.

Angel saying this though made it harder for Buffy. Him being so understanding about this was making everything harder. It would be so much easier if he was angry and yelling at her. she could deal with that but this she couldn't. Tears slipped down her cheeks. "Angel, you're the father," she said softly as she continued crying.

"What? But that's not possible," Angel said in shock.

"I thought that too but I know she's yours. She's got your eyes," Buffy said. She wanted to say more but couldn't because she was crying. Angel noticed this and pulled her into his arms.

"You mean I'm a dad again to a kid that miraculously aged overnight?" he asked.

"Seems that way," she said into his chest. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away."

"Buffy, I left you had every right to keep this from me. I haven't been here for you the way I should have," Angel said. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, you might have come back if I hadn't told you to never show your face again," Buffy said pulling away to look at his face. "I'm the one who's sorry. I wasted four years that I didn't have to because I was too self-absorbed to see that you needed some time."

Angel gave her a small smile. "We can't change what happened but we can change now. Unless you don't want me around I'm not going anywhere this time around," he said. _What's happened has taught me that I can't give up that easily again_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey Guys long time no post I know but I'm having major writers block with this story. Plus with school (SCREW FINALS!!!) things are a little crazy around here. But if you guys have any ideas or things that you'd like to see in this story just let me know maybe I can break this writers block I've got. Ok so now I've rambled enough, enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own it… I just wish I did…**

Soon after Buffy and Angel emerged from her office, Buffy and Savannah headed off to patrol. As soon as they left Angel headed off away from the group and Dawn followed him. "Angel?" she called and he stopped and turned around. "You ok?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I don't know I mean I just found out I have a daughter that I just met and she's 21 when she should be only a couple years old," he said and Dawn nodded.

"I'd say I can understand that but I'd be lying," she said and Angel gave her a small smile.

"You said that you knew what happened," he said and she nodded. "How do you know that?"

"I'm the key," she said as if that explained everything. He gave her a confused look and she elaborated. "Like slayers I have dreams too and I saw you and what you went through. I also saw Faith save you," she paused. "That's why you never came back. It's not cause you wanted to it was cause you couldn't."

Angel gave Dawn an astonished look then looked down. "You're right but its better that Buffy believe that I didn't want to come back then that. It would kill her," he said and Dawn sighed.

"You can't protect her from it forever Angel. It's going to come out and probably when you least want it to," Dawn said before walking away and leaving Angel to think. Faith saw Dawn walk away and made her way over.

"How you holding up A?" she asked and he shrugged.

"It gets easier every day but that still doesn't mean that the effects are gone forever," he said and Faith nodded.

"I don't think they'll ever be totally gone. I still don't get why you didn't tell B what happened. I don't like lying to her, not anymore," she said and Angel smiled.

"You really have changed Faith," he said and she smiled.

"Yeah well saving you're mentor from hell will do that to ya," Faith joked and Angel glared at her. "Plus B has quite the influencing nature; I just never let her do it before." Angel couldn't help but chuckle at that. Buffy was the only person he knew that could change anyone just by them knowing her. Faith glanced outside. "Come on big man the sun just set," she said and the two left the building to go and find out what they could.

BUFFY and Savannah walked through a cemetery hoping to find some action. There was and awkward silence between the two of them and Buffy hated it. She wished she could just talk to the young woman next to her. She was her daughter for god sake. "So that's my father?" Savannah asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that's Angel in all his glory," Buffy replied and Savannah nodded.

"You weren't kidding when you told Willow that he was hot," Savannah said and then gagged. "I can not believe I just said that about my own father."

Buffy laughed and patted Savannah on the shoulder. "It happens. You wouldn't believe the amount of times I've made comments about Giles without realizing it. Scarred for life," Buffy consoled and Savannah laughed.

"Yeah, Uncle Xan likes to tell me those stories all the time. That and the one where you almost got married to Spike," she commented and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Remind me to kill Xander when we get back and that wasn't my fault that was Willow's spell that went crazy," Buffy defended.

"Mmhmm, sure Mom," Savannah said and for the first time in awhile Buffy felt her heart swell at that word. _Maybe everything will be ok now. _ She had the love of her life back and her relationship with her daughter was mending itself. _I think we'll be alright,_ Buffy thought just before a bunch of vamps jumped out at them.

"Well look what we got here, a couple of slayers, must be the newbies," one of them said and the others laughed. Buffy and Savannah gave each other a smile before jumping into the fight.

"I thought I was a legend, apparently not," Buffy comment punching one of the vampires.

"Yeah well this is what happens when you shut yourself in your office all the time. People start to forget you," Savannah replied throwing a vicious elbow into one of the vampires that tried to sneak up on her.

"Yeah well I'll just have to remind them who I am," Buffy said getting ready to stake one vamp. "I'm the original vampire slayer," she said staking the vamp. The others got fearful looks on their faces and started to try and run off.

"Tell Angelus we're sorry," one said as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Ok so I know I'm feared but that was ridiculous. And what does this have to do with Angel?" Buffy asked dusting herself off.

"I don't know but that was weird even for vamps," Savannah replied doing the same.

"Let's head back and see what Angel knows," Buffy said and Savannah nodded.

"Hey Mom?" she said.

"Yeah Vannah?" Buffy answered.

"This was fun, we should do it more often," Savannah said and Buffy smiled.

"I think that can be arranged."

**Ok so it was short but at least I updated… I'll try again AFTER finals but no guarentees…**


End file.
